


A Quiet Weekend

by Musetotheworld



Series: SuperCat Week 4 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sometimes Kara just needs Cat to take control, Strap-Ons, collar!kink, dom!cat, sub!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: It's been a month since Kara and Cat had a chance for more than a quick moment together. A month of responsibilities and pressure that leave Kara feeling adrift. But she knows just how to fix that. And it's no hardship to let Cat make all the decisions for a weekend.





	A Quiet Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).

> Well, guess I finished it on what's technically your birthday after all lol. It's still the 1st here, but happy birthday friend. Hope you enjoy!

A firm hand tangled in her hair keeps Kara focused as she bobs her head, each movement carefully directed. Cat is in charge; Cat will take care of her. And Kara wants that right now. Needs it.

Above her, Kara can hear the droning of whatever department head Cat is talking to as he keeps rambling on. Any other day, Cat would've cut him off a dozen times by now. Blasted him for wasting valuable time.

But today is their day, and that means Cat is letting him talk. Because Kara isn't allowed to make her come until the conversation is over. And she definitely isn't allowed to come herself. Only Cat can decide when that will happen.

Placing teasing kisses to the sides of the strap on Cat is wearing, carefully out of sight, Kara pumps her fist lightly to jog the end situated deep within her lover. From her own times wearing the toy, she knows how great it feels, and sure enough, there's the stutter of Cat's breath from above her. Perfect.

This is precisely what she's needed.

***

It's been a tense month. Too many villains attacking her city every time she turned around. Too many near catastrophes at CatCo. Late nights more common than they've been in years, and Kara is missing Cat with an ache that's decidedly physical. The only times they've spent together lately they've either been too tired to do anything or too busy to do more than have a quick fumble to take the edge off. Not that it works, Kara can still feel the razor edge of need singing through her veins.

That's why she'd told Alex and the DEO she needed the weekend. CatCo's latest project is finally wrapping up, which means Cat's weekend is clear of calls and meetings. Barring any sudden developments, they can take the time they need to reconnect.

And now Kara is kneeling in the middle of their room, waiting for Cat to appear. Usually, she'd hear her wife from blocks away, but with the red sun bracelet currently on her wrist, that's not possible.

Rao, Kara's missed this. So often she's invulnerable, shut off from the depths of physical sensation by her need for caution. It's a trade-off they'd struggled with, in the beginning. Cat had to learn to share Kara with the city. So many nights were disrupted by Kara dashing off to save the day; it was hard for someone like Cat to share the focus.

And for Kara's part, she had to learn to shut the city out sometimes. Alex would call if something serious came up, and other than that the city could survive without her. She didn't have to end every car chase or mugging in the city limits. She could take a night to rest, or more specifically, not rest with her wife.

They haven't needed the help of the bracelet lately. They've learned that balance and more as they work through whatever issues arise. But after a month of near nothing, Kara feels more off-balance than ever before. She needs Cat to take the lead, to take her submission and control and put Kara on solid ground once more. With everything spinning from her control and no familiarity to cling to, Kara's too far gone for less.

There's a faint creak of a floorboard from outside the door, and Kara straightens her back from where she'd slumped the slightest bit. Eyes fixed downward, hands on her knees as she sits back on her heels. Palms upward, the familiar leather warm where she holds it waiting for Cat. She's bare save for the bracelet, and as the door creaks open Kara takes a deep breath to prepare.

She can't see Cat from her position, but she can hear the quiet as Cat stops to take in the sight of her waiting. The light from the hallway just barely falls on her, still dim enough her eyes adjust quickly. But plenty for Cat to see what she's offering. 

"I wondered where you'd gotten to," Cat says as the door opens wider. "But I wasn't expecting this when I got home."

Kara doesn't answer, just raises her hands the slightest bit in a silent plea. Cat hasn't said anything that lets Kara know whether she's agreeable or not, so until she has confirmation she'll follow the rules that govern the few times she wears the collar and gives complete control to Cat.

No speaking without permission. Kneeling position until directed otherwise. All the little touches Kara insisted on when they started this. She was so strong all the time, both as Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. She needed these moments of surrender and all the reminders that she can let Cat be the strong one for a while.

Cat reads the slight movement as the request it is, walking over and stretching a hand into Kara's line of sight, waiting for her to place the collar in it. "Do I have you all weekend?"

Kara opens her mouth to answer, but Cat silences her with a finger to her lips. "Ah, no words. Not unless it's your safeword. You wouldn't ask for this unless you needed it, so we'll start now. No talking, if I ask a question it will be 'yes or no' and you have permission to move your head. But you've been doing too much lately, gotten too burnt out. So for this weekend, the only thing I want coming out of your mouth is what I put in it."

Kara nods, almost frantic in her movements. Yes, that's exactly what she needs. Cat to take charge, Cat to make the decisions. Between Supergirl fights and her work at CatCo, she's been too busy to relax even when she did have a moment to breathe. And now that she does, Kara wants that to be all she's responsible for. Breathe, and let Cat make the rest of the decisions.

"I'm going to take care of you," Cat whispers as she drags the end of the collar along Kara's arms up to her neck. "Do you think you can take care of me in exchange?"

Kara nods, mouth firmly shut as she remembers Cat's instructions. The feeling of the collar at her throat, the leather warming quickly against her skin, is enough to ease the tension in her body before Cat does anything else. It's a physical promise Cat will take care of everything. Not that Kara has any doubt about that, but the constant weight and slight constriction of every deep breath mean it's always at the edge of her mind.

"You know, I don't think you can," Cat hums. "Not yet, anyway. Not while you're this tense. So we'll start smaller, hm? See if you can follow directions well enough to give me what I need."

The words sound harsh, but Kara knows this dance. Cat is checking in, making sure nothing is too much or too soon. It can take Kara some time to adjust to not having her powers, and Cat knows that. 

So she lets Cat direct her without a word, without even the urge to say something. Up from where she's kneeling, then following Cat's hands towards the bed and laying back where Cat wants her. It's even better when Cat straddles her hips after shedding her own clothing, wetness pressing against Kara's abdomen with a sinful heat.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Cat teases, reaching out a single finger to trail along Kara's legs and up to her torso. The sensation, always intense, is heightened further by Kara's increased sensitivity, and she arches her back at the rush. "Oh yes, you're eager to obey, aren't you?"

Kara nods, grateful Cat hadn't punished her for moving into the touch. Not moving is always the hardest part for her, especially when she's wearing the bracelet. Cat is too skilled at drawing reactions from her body for Kara to resist. And sometimes, that isn't allowed.

But that's another game, and one Cat doesn't seem interested in playing today. "Not a word, but I want to see how you react for me, hmm?" Cat whispers, confirming Kara's suspicions. "But if you come before I decide it's time, I'll get myself off. So prove you can give me what I need."

Oh, today is that game, Kara realizes as she knots her hands in the sheet beneath her. Cat is going to drive her crazy, bring her right to the edge as many times as she can, and Cat can manage quite a few. And only when Kara is vibrating at something close to superspeed with the depths of her need for release will Cat give permission.

Bracing herself, Kara fights back a whimper as Cat's touches grow bolder, dancing closer and closer to her nipples with every pass. The slow build-up is incredible, and Kara's already glad she has permission to move. Not into the touch, she knows that much without being told. But every time Cat hits somewhere sensitive she can arch her back, kick her feet, or twist at the sheets in her grip.

Later, maybe Cat will tie her to the bed and take that freedom away. Kara likes the nights like that, the ones where she's too weak to fight against what would normally be tissue paper bonds. They hold her firmly in place for everything Cat throws at her, and Kara loves every second of it. Denying herself that movement makes everything feel more intense. Too intense for where she is now, but if Cat keeps working her up, maybe the scarves will make an appearance eventually.

"There's my good girl," Cat praises as Kara lets out a gasp at a particularly sensitive touch. She keeps any noise beyond the rushing of air pushed down, throwing her head back into the pillow with the effort. "Maybe you can give me what I want, hmm?"

Kara nods, knowing it won't be that easy but never one to turn down the chance to touch Cat.

"No, maybe not yet," Cat decides, and Kara fights back a whine. She'd known it wouldn't be that easy…

Instead, Cat returns to the teasing touches, still avoiding anywhere Kara really wants her and yet somehow driving Kara out of her mind with need. Gasping, she throws her head back again, trying to stave off the orgasm she can feel building.

"Good girl," Cat whispers, and that nearly pushes her over the edge.

But she pulls back, refusing to lose this game so easily. And in return, Cat finally lets a hand drift between her legs. 

"Mm, so wet for me, aren't you? Tell me, Kara, do you want me here? Want me to fuck you?"

Kara almost answers, catching herself before she can form the words. This isn't the first time Cat's tried to trick her into answering without permission. But she's so used to answering every question quickly it's hard to resist.

A proud smile at her restraint, and then Cat gives in. Two fingers slip inside, curling and twisting with a rhythm guaranteed to drive Kara crazy. Cat's other hand is at her chest, tweaking stiff peaks in counterpoint with her thrusts. It's the perfect balance of pleasure and pain Kara only feels when they use the bracelet.

"Look at you, so responsive. So open for my touch."

Kara spreads her legs further, wide as she can manage with Cat straddling her. Even the few inches she can manage allow Cat better access, allow her to reach deeper with every push of her fingers.

As she reaches the cusp of her orgasm, Kara looks up with a pleading stare. She can't speak to warn Cat she's close, but she can't come either. Not without disappointing Cat.

Cat understands or senses what she needs, gentling her motions between Kara's legs to let her ease down from the edge. "Oh yes, that's perfect. You're remembering all the rules so well tonight, aren't you?"

Kara nods as she catches her breath, waiting to see what Cat will do next. Twice isn't nearly enough for a game like this, but maybe she's impatient. No matter what Kara will be good for her, will obey every order or desire. And in return, Cat will help her reset and leave the pressure that's built up so far Kara can't deal with it any other way.

As half-expected, twice wasn't nearly enough for Cat. She drives Kara to the edge three more times, leaving her balancing on a razor's edge for what feels like hours before leaning to whisper in her ear.

"You've been so good, darling. Held on for me so well. Would you like to come for me now?"

Kara nods, legs trembling against the sheets as she fights to hold back her climax. She can feel the tension in every muscle, shivering along every nerve. The second Cat gives that permission she's going to come and come hard.

"Very, very soon. And I want to hear you, darling. No words, but you've been so good, so quiet. Let me hear the pretty noises you make, hmm? Why don't you show me, hmm? Go ahead and come for me."

With permission given, Kara does just that. Losing what control she's managed to retain, she falls into the pleasure Cat is giving. Hips rise to meet every thrust as Cat works through her peak, and Kara howls her appreciation to the heavens.

When Kara returns to full consciousness after the power of her orgasm, she smiles up at Cat, pouring as much love as she can into the look. She can't say it in words, but she'll be damned if she doesn't offer some thanks for an orgasm like that.

"I guess you can follow instructions after all," Cat says as she shifts higher on Kara's hips. "Now, let's see how well you take direction, hm?"

Picking up immediately on what she means, Kara moves lower as Cat keeps moving up, until wet heat is poised above Kara's face and a firm hand tangles in her hair.

With the slightest of pressure when Cat guides her up, Kara sets to making Cat feel the same pleasure that was coursing through her body moments ago. Wide laps with her tongue from opening to clit earn a strangled moan and tightening of Cat's grip, sparking slight pain as Kara registers the pull on her hair.

Another tug has Kara focusing on Cat's clit, quick flicks and firm pressure alternating the way she knows Cat loves. Her wife is already so worked up from her earlier teasing it only takes a few minutes to tip her over the edge, and Kara waits for her next instructions.

"Passable, but you'll have to work harder than that," Cat says, breathless tone undercutting the harshness of her words even without Kara being able to see her eyes.

And really, she's not complaining. Game or not, this is one of her favorite places to be, and she'll stay until Cat's too sensitive to come again.

***

"Kenneth, you're an idiot," Kara hears from above her as she focuses on the task at hand.

She'd been wary at first, honestly considering breaking her silence to safeword. The risk felt too high until Cat explained the plan. A headset to limit any stray sounds, and a carefully angled camera angle to avoid anything below Cat's torso would keep anyone from seeing or hearing anything they shouldn't. And as Kara knew from dozens of teasing text conversations during board meetings, Cat had impeccable control of her reactions.

So with each of her hesitations addressed, Cat answering each without Kara needing to say a word, she finds herself folded under Cat's desk with strict instructions.

She is to keep Cat from dying of boredom during the emergency work call. But not distract her to the point she loses focus. And definitely not bring her to orgasm. That is a sight reserved solely for Kara these days. 

She's also not allowed until to come herself until Cat gives permission, but Kara isn't worried about that rule. She's managed to hold off for longer under stronger provocation before.

The ache between her thighs is strong, and Kara can feel wetness coating her thighs, but it's easy enough to focus on Cat and ignore her own need. Bobbing her head on the warm silicone, Kara rests her hands on Cat's hips to steady herself. It has the added bonus of keeping Cat still so no one on the call notices anything, but Kara's main focus is on the muscles she can feel playing under her fingers.

Cat wants to thrust; she can feel it in the tension every time she dips her head, taking the strap on down her throat with an ease that surprised Cat the first time they tried this. Kryptonian physiology is full of surprises, and the lack of gag reflex is just one of many. And it makes this much more interesting, Kara dipping so low she can taste Cat's wetness on the base of the toy where it slips inside.

Every time she takes Cat to the base she feels Cat's hips press up against her hands, trying to go deeper where there's nowhere else to go. It makes her wish the call was over so Cat could move, could take control and push into Kara with the speed and force they both enjoy.

As it is, this is enough. She can hear Cat's breathing grow labored above her, even as there's no hint in her voice. She can feel the tension in her frame. And when she bobs her head quickly to jostle the bulb end deep inside her lover, she's rewarded with a hand tangling in her hair.

Kara loves feeling Cat take control, a firm grasp of her hair and the edge of pain all it takes to direct Kara's movements. Deep strokes for a few moments, then pulling off to place teasing kisses to the sides. Kara pumps her fist lightly to jog the end situated deep within her lover. From her own times wearing the toy, she knows how great it feels, and sure enough, there's the stutter of Cat's breath from above her. Perfect.

"Why the hell was this so important you needed to interrupt my day off?" Cat snaps at someone on the other side of the call, covering her slip with increased venom that makes Kara squeeze her thighs together for a bit of release.

She's strong enough to avoid the temptation to slip a hand into her own wetness, but it's close when Cat talks like that. Like the woman who built her own company from the ground up and won't let you forget it for a second. The strongest person in National City, a title Kara wouldn't dream of claiming from her. Supergirl might have the muscles, but Cat has the reach.

"I could be doing literally anything else with my time," Cat says as she pumps her hips up and into Kara's mouth, disguising the move as a shift in her seat. "Instead I'm listening to you drone on about a problem you should've handled without me."

Kara feels hope rise at Cat's words. Maybe she's almost done, maybe she's planning to cut off whichever department is interrupting her day off.

Still, until she does Kara's job isn't done. Switching back to long strokes that shift the toy with every moment, Kara slips back into her steady rhythm. She'd felt the warning in Cat's grip, in the way she thrust up with more force than she'd used earlier in the call. Kara was pushing her luck with more than the steady pleasure, and she knew it.

She can't resist a few twists of her fist when someone says something particularly idiotic, though. She's patient, but not that patient. And the longer Cat stays on the line, the longer before Kara gets to see and hear her wife fall apart.

Finally, the familiar skype ending sound comes from the laptop, and Kara tilts her head up to meet Cat's eyes. She'd been told to keep her eyes down during the call to avoid distractions, and that rule she'd followed to the letter. She'd push others, but that one had the potential to completely break Cat's focus and give too much of their activities away.

Cat is looking down at her with a smirk, and Kara hears the sound of her laptop shutting down. Whatever comes next, she's taking no chances someone else will see.

"Did you think that stunt with the twisting was clever?" Cat asks, settling back into her chair and spreading her legs.

Making a split-second decision, Kara nods her head with the strap on still in her mouth, knowing the movement will push Cat right to the edge. Not over, not without pressure to her clit, but close enough Kara might earn a little rougher handling today before their weekend is over.

The last day and a half were nice, of course. A give and take of caring and orgasms that did wonders to help Kara refocus and deal with the stress build-up. But Cat hasn't  _ really  _ pushed her yet. 

"Oh, someone's getting daring," Cat pants out as she reacts just how Kara wanted. One hand moves to grip at her hair, and the other tugs at her collar, both pulling Kara off the toy for a moment. "Don't think I'll forget about that, but right now you've got five minutes to make me come."

Kara does it in three, relaxing her throat and letting Cat thrust the way they've both wanted since Cat slipped the toy inside herself. Between that and the pressure of her nose against Cat's clit with every thrust, three minutes means Cat is holding her orgasm back to draw out the pleasure. Kara was never in any danger of missing that 5 minute deadline.

Once Cat's worked through the waves of pleasure, Kara pulls off the toy and sits back on her heels. Whatever punishment Cat has in mind, she knows it'll be good for them both. She needs it too much for anything else.

"Out from under the desk," Cat commands as she catches her breath, one hand rising to lazily stroke at the toy as she watches.

Kara obeys instantly, her behavior dropping back into the well-behaved mannerisms she knows Cat expects. She's pushed enough to earn what she needs. Anything more is just overkill.

Cat hums as she stands and folds her arms behind her back, head bowed and looking straight down. It's a great view of Cat's hand as it continues pumping, and Kara licks her lips as she sees a trail of wetness trickle down Cat's thigh as the toy shifts.

"Turn around. You're enjoying the sight a bit too much."

Kara spins in place without hesitation, though she can't help the slight pout as she loses sight of Cat. Personally, she thinks no one could blame her for that one. Cat in any situation is a sight to behold. But spread out in her office chair, naked from the waist down with a fake cock sticking out from where part is buried deep within her? That's something else entirely.

"You pushed me all through that call," Cat says as she stands, hands smoothing over Kara's shoulders and down. Pressure on Kara's back has her leaning forward, facedown over Cat's desk in a wonderfully exposed position.

A quick tap to her ankles and she's spreading her legs, further emphasizing her surrender to Cat's control. A surrender that's quickly accepted at Cat steps closer. 

The slick tip of the toy teases against Kara for several long moments before slipping inside, and Kara bites her lip to hold back a moan at the feeling. The stretch always feels  _ more  _ when her powers are dampened, and today is no exception. She can feel every inch as it slides deeper until Cat's hips press against her ass and there's no more to take.

"I want to hear you. Everything, Kara. Don't hold back."

The permission to speak after a weekend of silence has Kara ready to beg already, needing Cat to move. To start a pounding rhythm and eliminate the last remains of tension in her body.

But she holds back. It would be easy to let the words slip now. But she wants Cat to pull them from her. To push her beyond control and into total submission, until Kara can do nothing but give Cat the sounds and pleas she wants.

And she doesn't need words to make Cat move. Just a low whine that shifts to a moan of pleasure as Cat slowly pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in. Yes, that's what she's been missing.

Another moan as Cat sets up a slow pace, hips pumping with deliberate force as Kara presses back into every thrust. Cat's control never wanes, the back and forth balance of each movement carefully measured. She's waiting for Kara, and Kara's waiting for the moment Cat's pace wavers. The moment that says they both need more than this current slow and steady give and take.

When it comes, it's small — the barest grind of hips against her at the deepest point of Cat's thrust. But it's enough.

"Cat, please. Please, harder," Kara begs, rolling her hips against the firmness of the toy within her.

And oh, Cat answers the plea.

The slow pace disappears as Cat thrusts faster, the slapping of skin against skin beginning to echo through the room with every move. Kara's dripping down her thighs as she clenches against the toy, loving the way it feels as it fills her again and again.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chants in time with the sounds of their fucking, hands gripping at the desk as she feels her orgasm approaching.

And then Cat's hand comes down across her ass with a firm slap, resting against the warmed area for a moment as the sting settles into Kara's skin. It feels amazing, and Kara can't hold on, coming around the toy with a loud cry.

Cat follows soon after, a few last thrusts all it takes before she collapses over Kara's back with a moan of her own.

They stay like that as panting breaths settle and heartbeats return to a normal pace. "Can we do this again next weekend?" Kara dares to ask, one hand reaching up to trail along her collar as she does.

Every weekend might be a bit much, but there's no denying how relaxed she always feels after surrendering to Cat this completely.

"I could be persuaded. Though I do have meetings Saturday night."

Kara can't help shivering at the thought of hiding under a board room table and repeating today's adventure. It would never happen, Skype was enough of a risk, but it's a pleasant thought.

"One night would be enough," she says instead, keeping that little thought private.

Cat lets out a chuckle and pulls Kara closer, hips beginning a slow rolling motion as she starts up again. "One night of you is never enough."


End file.
